Link Kara
Summary Link Kara is a young sophomore who is living a rather normal life. That is a mysterious creature nearly killed Link, rather than the attack scarring him, it instead makes him question of what happened. A few days after the attack, a transfer student named Shillane turned out to be an entity different from a human. She was an Arc-Dawnist. Link didn't know this for a quite long time seeing her as a regular school girl but until she revealed that she was indeed an Arc-Dawnist came to the conclusion that Link was rather interested in this "Arc-Dawnist type of stuff". Shillane then gave him an offer, give away his humanity and take the risk of dying, but if you manage to live you will become an Arc-Dawnist... Link accepted this offer requiring to use a special blade, the blade ripped through his skin like butter. The process was rather painful, but Link made it through thus being the last inheritor of light. Personality He is a blunt young boy with a will as strong as iron. He can be rather stubborn at times, once he gets in a fight he never backs down even if there is an unfair advantage against him. He values his friends deeply and usually keeps a calm mind, but that's not to say that he can be entirely calm usually he can be more so reckless, overconfident and arrogant. He is surprisingly idealistic not wanting to cause bloodshed unless needed, though in some cases he can be rather hot-headed he can be very kind to others and usually hesitates to fight. Appearance Link usually wears a white and blue unzipped sleeveless jacket, with a black shirt under as well as wearing goggles around his neck. He has dark brown eyes, with brown straight hair that mostly spikes to the left. Personal Details Height: '''5'6" '''Eye Color: '''Dark Blue '''Skin Color: '''Light '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Hobbies: '''Soccer, Sleeping '''Likes: '''Video Games, Potato Chips '''Dislikes: '''Eye-Drops, going to the dentist Powers and Stats '''Tier: '7-B' Name: 'Link Kara '''Origin: '''Last Brilliance '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 '''Classification: ' Arc-Dawnist '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Precognition, Durability Negation via Matter Manipulation '''Attack Potency:'' '''City Level '(Fought against Akamine, who was capable of shredding through Shadow Beasts with little effort. Link was able to fight against and defeat him, as well as keeping up with Justin, who is his rival) Speed: FTL '''reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Justin who can outpace light) '''Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: 'City Level '(Comparable to Justin, took hits from Akamine who had the equal force of 100 megatons) Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: '''Twin Blades of Significance '''Intelligence: '''Shillane taught him the basics of fighting. '''Weaknesses: '''A bit of an idiot '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Affinity: Beaming Light: '''This allows Link to summon Twin Blades of Significance, which can alter the matter on his opponent, as well as gaining the ability to manipulate darkness. '''Light Orb: Link fires a ball of light at the opponent. Blue Swift Slasher: Link does a swift slash to the opponents chest, then rising up to do a jumping upper slash. Black Rage: In Black Rage, Link uses his darkness manipulation to summon a dark hand to grab his opponent. Beaming Slash: Link uses one of his swords wielding it two-handed as he does blinding slashes, as he summons a Light Orb stunning the opponent and finishing it off with strands of light markings cutting through the opponent. Crescent Slash: This can be used as a follow-up from Beaming Slash as he does an overhead strike with his dual blades. Illumination Cyclone: Link's Twin Blade of Significance begin to glow white as he then stabs his sword into the ground as a light pillar rises up obliterating any opponent nearby as other pillars begin to do a vortex around him. Violent Charge: As he does a huge blast of energy, Link charges up a strong light wave and finally firing it at the opponent. He continues to do this 5 times as he then combines his two blades to form the Blade of Contentment, which is a rather big white blade. Link does flurries of slashes with it as he slams his sword onto the ground creating a violent pillar of both darkness and light which looks similar to the ying-yang, as well as creating a violent storm. Feats * Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Magic Category:Appeared on OC Fights Category:Tier 7